Smile
by Mikitsan
Summary: "Una sincera sonrisa puede cambiar tu forma de ver el mundo." KxC. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer**__: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autor/autora/cosa Atsushi Okhubo._

**-O-**

**- **Hey Kid!

El shinigami y su par de armas voltearon a buscar de donde se dirigía la voz, la cual era la de Maka que venia hacia ellos animadamente y tras de ella su guadaña siguiéndole los pasos de cerca.

- Buenas tardes Maka, Soul.- El albino solo lo saludo moviendo sutilmente la cabeza de la forma más _cool _posible.

- Estas muy ocupado?.-Le pregunto la técnico de guadaña con una mirada que el conocía muy bien, quería algún tipo de favor completamente innecesario.

No lo malinterpreten, no es que le molestara, simplemente que en esos momentos no tenia tiempo de hacerlo, durante las ocho perfectamente simétricas horas de clase algo en su "casa" (aun no la reconocía como una mansión) pudo hacerse movido algunos milímetros o peor aun! Alguno de los perfecto cuadros pudo haber caído de su lugar, eso era algo que el no permitiría pasar.

- Pues ve-

- Claro que no! Kiddo-kun solo se iba a la mansión para enloquecer simétricamente~

El ojiambar le dedico una mirada a la pistola demoniaca que pretendía ser de molestia…

La cual la menor de las rubias ignoro olímpicamente.

- En ese caso.- La ojiverde se inclino graciosamente mientras unía sus manos en forma de plegaria.- Necesito un favor.

- _"Eso es novedad?"_ Claro, dime cual.- Le respondió Kid de forma caballerosa.

- Veras…necesito que le entregues estos libros a Chrona.- Respondió la chica mientras sacaba unos pesados libros de la nada…cosa que comúnmente hacia.

- Chrona?.- El pelinegro no puedo evitar preguntar, mientras inconscientemente alzaba una ceja.

- Si… Chrona.- Respondió Maka mirándolo con una expresión tal cual si hubiera preguntado si el cielo es azul.

- S-si entiendo, yo se lo daré.- El ojiambar se inclino para tomar los libros de la chica.- Perdón por la pregunta, pero porque no lo haces tu?.

- Tenemos misión, en la cual se nos esta haciendo tarde y si no nos apuramos no regresaremos a tiempo para hacer la cena, no quiero comer el pescado de Blair de nuevo.- Le respondió el albino cortando la platica de golpe mientras arrastraba a su técnico de un brazo por todo el pasillo.

- Te lo encargo mucho!.- Maka le grito al shinigami mientras desaprecia en la esquina del pasillo…todavía arrastrada por Soul.

Las dos rubias y el pelinegro miraron el pasillo por donde se había ido la técnica durante unos minutos mas en silencio…silencio que fue roto por una enorme cargada [procedente de Patty] y un suspiro de molestia [cortesía de Liz].

- Que remedio…será mejor que vayas a buscar a Chrona.

- Vaya? Y ustedes que?.- Death the Kid reacciono al instante mientras su arma mayor le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

- Crees que pasare mi tarde de viernes en Shibusen?

Kid solo suspiro sabiendo a donde iba el asunto… el, solo, un viernes por la tarde buscando a Chrona por el colegio mientras sus dos armas se perdían en el centro comercial y gastaban el dinero equivalente a un mes de manutención de Sealand.

- Jejeje Nee-chan, Kiddo esta pensando~

- Pobre, aun cree que tiene esperanzas que nos quedemos.- Liz tomo a su hermana menor del brazo mientras se dirigía a la salida.- Nos vemos en unas horas!.

Las dos rubias se despidieron del pelinegro mientras este caminaba de regreso al aula de clases y peleaba internamente consigo mismo. No es que no le agradara la chica (al menos el pensaba que era una chica) pero su actual relación no era la mas… cercana por decirlo de una forma.

* * *

Después de mas de mas de cuarenta minutos dando vueltas por todos lados [como es posible que no notara antes lo inmensamente grande que era Shibusen?] un sonido estridente, molesto, insoportablemente chillón llego a sus oídos… y al no tener nada mejor que hacer decidió ir a echarle un vistazo a cualquiera de las estupideces que Black*Star estuviera haciendo.

- Miren todoooos! Su dios les ordena que dejen de hacer sus patéticas vidas y lo miren! Nyajajaja.

- B-Black*Star!

Efectivamente no se había equivocado en nada… su descerebradamente azul amigo se encontraba encima de uno de los arboles del jardín, mientras que Tsubaki intentaba por todos los medios bajarlo, evitar que se rompiera algo y al mismo tiempo disculparse con los demás chicos que llegaban a ver el espectáculo.

- Déjalo caer! Sera lo mas interesante que haya pasado en estas asquerosa escuela.

-Ra-ragnarok.

Música para sus oídos… al paso mas rápido que pudo fue hacia el lugar de donde procedían las voces, y suspiro aliviado al ver a Chrona bajo otro de los arboles peleando con su arma, el cual la ignoraba y seguía riéndose del mono azul…lentamente Kid se acerco a ellos con el afán de no espantarla y puso una mano en su hombro…haciendo que la joven bruja saltara del susto.

- L-lo siento.- La ojiazul empezó a pedir disculpas al aire mientras su cara tomaba un color grisáceo y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- No discúlpame a mi enserio no era mi intención asustarte.- El ojiambar se empezó a disculpar también sujetando a la temblorosa chica por los hombros… la cual se tranquilizo después de unos minutos mas de disculpas y sollozos.

- Que quieres?.- La burbuja negra se acomodo sobre la cabeza de Chrona mientras miraba con clara desconfianza al shinigami, este ultimo solo se limito a saludarlo formalmente.

- Buenas tardes Ragnarok, Chrona.

- B-buenas tardes Kid-kun…

El pelinegro y la pelirrosada quedaron unos minutos en silencio…el cual ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, uno por no saber como comenzar una simétrica platica y la otra por no saber lidiar con una situación así de incomoda… pero por desdicha [o suerte] Ragnarok fue el primero en hablar.

- Si estas pensando en meterle mano te informo que tendrás que preguntármelo primero a mi, y me asegurare que no lo hagas, rayitas!

Un tic facial salto al ojo derecho de Death the Kid…Ese idiota...como se atrevía a recordarle lo asquerosamente asimétrico que era?...y mas importante aun…como se atrevía a disponer de su técnico como si fuera un objeto?.

- Ella es libre de decidir con quien- ESPERA! Y-yo no venia por ese asunto.- El shinigami le entrego los libros a la chica que aunque se veía mas tranquila parecía que rompería en llanto de un momento a otro.- Me encontré con Maka hace unos minutos… tenia una misión urgente así que me pidió entregarte esto.

- G-gracias Kid-kun.

Otro silencio incomodo… al parecer no existía nada que lo pudiera unir a la pelirrosa, ningún tema de conversación, un gusto en común, alguna anécdota juntos…nada…bueno al menos podría decirse que lo intento.

- En ese caso nos vemos des-

Un fuerte estruendo desvió su atención, al parecer ocurrió exactamente lo que habían pensado… Black*Star colgado de la rama de un árbol en un posición claramente incomoda…quien pensaría que la ropa interior de un chico pudiera estirarse tanto?.

- Así que nuestro mas grande dios usa bóxer de los ositos cariñositos?.- Ragnarok empezó a carcajearse fuertemente mientras el chico peliazul empezaba a tomar un color purpura por la falta de oxigeno… Kid sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír con el, no es que le gustase ver a su amigo sufrir de esa forma, pero eso no dejaba de verse patéticamente gracioso.

Un sonido dulce, tranquilo, refrescante llamo su atención entre todos los demas...nunca había escuchado algo así… se giro a su izquierda para encontrarse con Chrona sonriendo y riendo como nunca la había visto…quedando momentáneamente en shock… sinceramente nunca pensó que el día que viera esa sonrisa y escuchara un risa de la chica llegaría…después de eso cayo en cuenta que la miraba fijamente, se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba, cayo en cuenta de que seguía sonriendo, se dio cuenta que ella también, cayo en cuenta del fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, se dio cuenta del ligero sonrojo contra sus propias mejillas…cayo en cuenta de toda la situación…y no sabia que hacer al respecto.

- M-me tengo que ir Chrona, nos vemos mañana.

Tan rápido como llego el pelinegro dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había llegado aun con las mejillas color rosa intenso, tenia tantas cosas en que pensar y si fuera por el habría salido corriendo del lugar, aunque claro esta un chico normal no sale corriendo después de hablar con una chica verdad…verdad?

- Crees que Kid-kun este bien?

- Eres realmente tan estúpida como pareces?

Al doblar la esquina lentamente las voces de la pelirrosada y su arma desaparecieron del aire…solo se escuchaban pequeños gritos ahogados…seguramente seguirían discutiendo sobre lo que acababa de pasar…o mejor dicho Ragnarok seguiría discutiendo mientras Chrona se limitaba a escuchar sus histéricas quejas.

Una ligera sonrisa se formo en los labios de Death the Kid mientras se dirigía a su mansión…

Quizás el shinigami no lo sospecho, pero ese fue el día que marco muchos de los siguientes.

Fue el día en el que se decidió a tener una de sus sonrisas para el, y solo para el...

**-O-**

_Sealand__: __es una __micronación__construida en una explataforma marina, antes usada como fuerte naval._

_Super soft verdad?, es algo lindo y tierno… siento que he estado de ociosa…_

_Y ya me hacia falta en mi repertorio algo así…últimamente pienso puras perversidades…siempre…pero últimamente mas xD_

_Espero les haya gustado el one-shot…porque a según mi Word pasa de las 1,000 palabras…así que oficialmente es un one-shot._

_Si les gusto…hónrenme con un review...y si no les gusto también! Así me ayudan a mejorar._

_Reviewsitto :D_


End file.
